powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Naja
Naja is the Rinshi master of the Cobra Fight Style and leader of Five Fingers of Poison. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Pizza Slice of Life". Biography Naja and other Fingers of Poison were formed by Camille to destroy Jungle Fury Rangers. Naja was leader of the group and used cobra fight style. He used fast, exact and lethal attacks, copied from Cobra. In the first battle with Rangers, Naja attacked Casey. When all other members of his team were destroyed, Naja decided to overthrow Dai Shi and become new leader of the Clan. Naja considered Dai Shi not worthy to be a leader. He told Camille about it and tried to get her to his side. However she refused and fought him. During the fight she killed him by poisoning him, but he revived himself, using his Life Talon. Then they continued fighting and Jaja eventually defeated Camille. Then he escaped end made a plan to overthrow Dai Shi. He used his life talons and revived Rantipede and Gakko. Together they attacked Dai Shi's palace. However Rantipede was destroyed by Dai Shi/Jarrod and Gakko left. Then he again fought Camille. Camille now became stronger by absorbing the energy from Rangers's Claw Cannon and defeated him. Naja again offered Camille to join him, as he could reive her, if she died, by his life talons. But she again refused and destroyed him with a massive purple energy slash to the gut. Camille then took his life talons and brought them to Dai Shi and they used them to revive Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Naja was revived by Dai Shi in final battle, but he was eventually destroyed by RJ. Personality Naja was cunning, cold-blooded and determined fighter. He used cunning, devious and unpredictable strategy of battle. Naja was proud of himself. When all other members of his team were destroyed, he decided to overthrow Dai Shi and lead the Clan. He was highly arrogant and confident as he underestimated Camille and it lead to his defeat. However Naja also cared about his comrades, like Rantipede and Gakko. They possessed friendly relationships. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Skilled Fighter' *'Serpent Cannon': A cannon attack which is similar to the Claw Cannon. *'Life Talons': On Naja's hands are fang like nails that possess the ability to revive the dead. Naja possessed 6 talons and he used the first on himself after being killed by Camille, then two on Rantipede and Gakko. Camille managed to obtain the last three before killing Naja in order for Jarrod to revive the Overlords once he found the location of their bodies. Arsenal *'Scythes-'''As mentioned, Naja wields two scythes to attack his enemies. This was essentially the foil to Camile's sai. **'Energy Empowerment-'Naja can charge up his scythes with purple energy and slash at his enemies with full force. **'Energy Ball-'''Naja's strongest attack. Naja would put his scythes together and charge them up, generating a purple energy ball. He would then throw it forward with his scythes, slamming into the enemy This was used as his final attempt to destroy Camile after he knocked her flat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Naja was voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes * His name is taken from the genus on which cobras belong to. * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, Naja fought and gets defeated by Camille. Then when he is brought back to life, he fought the Jungle Fury rangers, while his Sentai counterpart never fought the Gekirangers. *Out of all the monsters in Power Rangers, Naja has arguably the biggest impact of the plot since his life talons led to the reserction of the Overlords and the arising of Grizaka as the main antagonist. * Like 50 Below of the Barbarian Beasts, Naja is the only member of his group not to face his Power Ranger enemies in giant form. Like Fightoe of the same group, he also was not destroyed by the Rangers but by another villain-at least in his first appearance. * It is unknown why he didn't revive himself, using his life talons. Possibly he had no more talons as they were sliced off by Camille. * He is similar to Snapper in the same series: ** Both are reptile themed; him being cobra themed, and Snapper being turtle themed, ** Both are high ranking warriors; him the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison, Snapper a Phantom Beast General, **Both try to take over Dai Shi's temple but are stopped and destroyed by Camille, **Both are voiced by Richard Simpson. See Also References Category:Five Fingers of Poison Monster Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Generals